


Thanks

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Series: Red Hood!Dick AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian doesn't express his gratitude often, so this stupid man better accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Basically because Damian wasn’t conscious in that last bit. I also think Damian would have a bit of hero-worship, hearing that one of Bruce’s previous partners, who was revered so highly by everyone, kills too. (Fun fact: I will make Dick and Damian bond and be best friends in any universe possible.)

Dick sighed, collapsing onto the stool at his workbench. It’d taken a few hours – full of awkward silences and some harsh accusations – but he’d finally been able to convince them he was who they believed him to be, not a clone, not a zombie, not a shape shifting alien. Stephanie was still a little wary, though. Jason  _wanted_ to believe it, while Tim…really didn’t.

“Where do you get your funding?” Dick practically hit the ceiling at the sound of the voice. His head snapped up to see Damian standing in the doorway. The boy had slept through the whole conversation, tight in Dick’s arms. Dick had only _just_ convinced Tim and Stephanie to go sleep in the bedroom, and Jason insisted on putting the kid in there with them, while he took the sofa.

“Here and there.” He said softly. “Damian, you should be resting.”

Damian shrugged, arms crossed as he took in the weaponry along the walls. “You can’t keep us locked up in this flat, you know.”

“I know. I don’t plan to.” Dick nodded. “The four of you will be allowed to come and go as you please. I just…Bruce won’t…”

His voice died out as he ran his fingers through his hair. Maybe Damian wasn’t the only one who needed rest. When was the last time he’d slept again?

Damian didn’t push him to complete his thought. After a pause, Damian muttered, “They all think you’re a murderer.”

“Yeah,” Dick sighed. “What do you think?”

Damian hesitated once more before turning towards the workbench himself. He leaned his arms on the cool metal, staring up at Dick with curious blue eyes. “I think that’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

Dick met his gaze and smiled sadly.

“From Father’s files on you, you only kill the criminals.” Damian continued. “And not even the petty thieves or small-time guys. You kill the rapists and other murderers. You’re actually making a dent in Gotham’s crime.”

Dick hummed. “Why do I get the feeling you’ve had this argument with Bruce before?”

“Not Father, Todd.” Damian corrected grumpily. “ _And_ Drake. _And_ Pennyworth.”

“Maybe your brothers are just trying to keep you safe.” Dick suggested, almost bitterly. Damian understood the tone. It should be Bruce doing the protecting, not everyone else. “The killing business is a dangerous game. But you would know that already, wouldn’t you?”

Damian shrugged again, looking down at Dick’s arms. “He still speaks so highly of you. Even after he realized you’re the Red Hood. You were his favorite child.”

“No, I was the _mistake_.” Dick said harshly. “I’m not his favorite _child_ , I’m his favorite _warning_.”

“Well, that too.” Damian exhaled. Suddenly his voice changed. It was lower, more adult. _“You’re being reckless Damian, and that’ll get you killed. Dick didn’t listen to orders and the Joker was able to trick him. Do you want that to happen to you, too?”_

Dick’s lips pursed. “Awesome.”

Damian nodded. “But…” he started softly. “You saved my life. Back with those thugs.”  Suddenly Damian seemed shy. He wouldn’t meet Dick’s eyes anymore. “I just wanted to thank you for that.”

“My pleasure.” Dick smiled. He reached out, patting Damian’s forearm. “Now go get some rest, okay?”

“I don’t see why I have to, if you won’t do it yourself.” Damian said, haughtily. Dick almost argued, but realized that would make him sound almost exactly like Bruce. The thought left a bad taste.

“Fine, fine.” Dick laughed, standing with his arms raised in surrender. He came around the table, placing a hand on Damian’s back as they walked towards the door. When he glanced down at the child, he saw a content smirk of victory etched onto his face.

They went back out to the sitting room, where Jason was sprawled across the sofa. Dick kept the warm grin on his face as he shifted the man over, making room for Damian, since the child had made it clear he wasn’t going back into the bedroom. As soon as Damian hit the cushions, Jason grunted, flopping his arm over the boy’s chest. Damian grimaced, glancing up at Dick for help. Dick breathed a chuckle as he curled himself up in the love seat.

“I think I like you.” He whispered absently to Damian. Damian just scoffed, defiantly closing his eyes. Dick followed suit, settling down into the chair’s cushions. Sleep came easily, and the nightmares stayed at bay. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Other Red Hood!Dick stories.](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/tagged/Redhood%21Dick+au)


End file.
